01 Maja 2012
70px 07:00 Mój przyjaciel Fungus, cz. I (Fungus the Bogeyman); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Stuart Orme; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Buzi Babuni, odc. 26 (Grandma's Kissem); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Big Time Rush - Niezły przekręt, odc. 3 (Big Time Crib); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Galeria - odc. 63; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Klan - odc. 2282 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5639 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5639); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem - wspomnienie o Janie Pawle II; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Długi wekend - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Krzysztof Globisz, Leszek Piskorz, Bogusław Kierc, Maciej Damięcki; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Rejs; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Joanna Lothe, Wanda Stanisławska-Lothe, Jerzy Dobrowolski, Jan Himilsbach, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Andrzej Dobosz, Feridun Erol, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Jan według Himilsbacha wersja filmowa; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2419; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Komisarz Alex - odc. 9/13 - Dziedzictwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2283 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2420; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Laska Dziadka, odc. 230 (Grandpa’s Walking Stick); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza z okazji Dnia Polonii i Polaków za granicą; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Błękitna głębia (Into the Blue) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Stockwell; wyk.:Jessica Alba, Paul Walker, Scott Caan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Inwazja rekinów - cz. 1 (Shark Swarm ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:James A. Contner; wyk.:John Schneider, Armand Assante, Daryl Hannnah; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Kino nocnych marków - Samotny jeździec (LONE RIDER); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:David S. Cass Sr.; wyk.:Lou Diamond Phillips, Angela Alvarado, Robert Baker, Maria Jordan, Vincent Spano; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Notacje - Włada Majewska. Byłam aktorką i pieśniarką; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 02:35 Zakończenie dnia 70px 06:15 Powtórka z życia - 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 912; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 747 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Kapciuszek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Flintstonowie - odc. 5 Fotoamatorzy (The Flintstones ep. Flashgun Freddie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Flintstonowie - odc. 6 Romantyczny złodziej (The Flintstones ep. The Kissing Burglar); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Dzika Japonia (Wild Japan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:STEVEN ZORN; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Lata dwudzieste... lata trzydzieste - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Tomasz Stockinger, Dorota Stalińska, Ewa Kuklińska, Piotr Fronczewski, Agata Rzeszewska, Jan Kobuszewski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grażyna Szapołowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - śmiech na sali; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe - Legenda (Legend); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, Tim Curry, David Bennent; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1947 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Historia literatury według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokju - Zabawy przyjemne i pożyteczne (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Piraci, którzy nic nie robią (Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggie Tales Movie); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mike Nawrocki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Historia Literatury wg Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - Kochajmy się! (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - cz. 1 (Karol, un Papa rimasto uomo) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giacomo Battiato; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Reinhard Zich, Alberto Cracco, Adriana Asti, Lech Mackiewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Jan Frycz, Dariusz Kwaśnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 748 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 913; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - cz. 2 (Karol, un Papa rimasto uomo) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2005); reż.:Giacomo Battiato; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Reinhard Zich, Alberto Cracco, Adriana Asti, Lech Mackiewicz, Piotr Adamczyk, Jan Frycz, Dariusz Kwaśnik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Trzeci - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Jacek Poniedziałek, Magdalena Cielecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:45 WORLD ORCHESTRA Grzecha Piotrowskiego (2); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Legenda (Legend); baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, Tim Curry, David Bennent; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Zakończenie dnia 70px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:48 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:50 Ja, robotnik budowlany; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Kronika warszawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:25 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 PRL de Luxe; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:11 Serca dwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:47 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:02 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:22 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:44 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:28 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:51 Ona i on. Praca i dom; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Kronika warszawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:56 Był taki dzień - 1 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:59 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:04 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Powtórka z życia - Od Pobiedy do Poloneza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:27 Polskie Mundiale - odc.1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:57 Piąty Stadion - odc. 17, Małżeństwo jest jak piłka nożna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:21 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mateusz Szlachtycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:03 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 PRL de Luxe; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Serca dwa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Łóżko Lenina; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:05 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mateusz Szlachtycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 70px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 9 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 34 8:10 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 11 8:20 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 12 8:30 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 13 8:45 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 10 9:15 The Looney Tunes Show Odcinek: 8 9:45 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu 11:45 Karate Kid 14:25 Komandosi z Navarony 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 288 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1500 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 329 20:05 Legenda Zorro 22:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 5 23:25 Trzymaj się z daleka 1:25 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 844 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 997 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1918 70px 5:25 Mango - Telezakupy 7:30 Julia Odcinek: 85 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1599 Sezon: 10 11:40 Babe, świnka z klasą 13:35 Gremliny rozrabiają 15:40 Gliniarz w przedszkolu 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 86 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 958 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1600 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 929 21:30 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 961 0:05 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 0:40 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 1:15 Uwaga! 1:35 Arkana magii Odcinek: 555 2:55 Nic straconego 5:10 Uwaga! 70px 5:15 Insepktor Gadżet Odcinek: 40 5:35 4music 6:40 4music 7:45 Uwierz w siebie Odcinek: 1 8:45 Rycerze, wiedźmy i święte Odcinek: 1 9:45 Eva Luna Odcinek: 29 10:45 Heidi i dzieciaki Odcinek: 9 11:15 Rycerze, wiedźmy i święte Odcinek: 2 12:15 Kung Fu Master 14:05 Niekończąca się opowieść 16:05 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 57 17:05 Gryf z krainy ciemności 19:00 Eva Luna Odcinek: 30 20:00 Atrakcyjny pozna panią... 22:05 Odjazd 0:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych 2:35 Gość Wydarzeń 2:50 To był dzień 3:40 To był dzień na świecie 70px 4:35 Męski typ Odcinek: 1 4:55 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 5:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 8 5:55 W roli głównej Odcinek: 9 6:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 6:55 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 9:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 10:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 3 10:30 Zakładnik na drzewie 12:15 Małpa na boisku 14:15 Andre 16:15 Czy leci z nami pilot? 18:00 Jeden bilet na dwóch 20:00 Kosmiczni kowboje 22:40 Jedenasta godzina 23:45 Żywy lub nieumarły: zombedia 1:40 Arkana magii 3:45 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 5 4:30 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 5:00 Zakończenie programu 70px 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Strażnik pierścienia Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:00 I bądź tu mądra 10:00 Tristan i Izolda 12:00 Mów mi Rockefeller 14:00 Gang młodego Olsena w cyrku 16:00 Ostatni dzień lata 18:00 Zwariowane melodie 18:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 44 19:30 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 4 20:00 Kolekcjoner dusz 22:35 Zasady walki 1:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 8 2:00 Chłopi Odcinek: 8 3:00 Zobacz to! 70px 06:00 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (28); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Sierakowskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7 Zaufanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Reality Shopka Szoł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Smaki polskie - Chłodnik staropolski; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem - wspomnienie o Janie Pawle II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 568 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Głęboka woda - odc. 6/13* "Niebieska karta" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szansa na Sukces - Danuta Błażejczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /8/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 421* Większość absolutna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Reality Shopka Szoł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Koncert urodzinowy Formacji Nieżywych Schabuff; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 568 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Szalony duch Rogera, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza z okazji Dnia Polonii i Polaków za granicą; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 75 - Zanik pamięci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Paweł Golec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 /8/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 7 Zaufanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Szalony duch Rogera, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Wystąpienie Marszałka Senatu RP Bogdana Borusewicza z okazji Dnia Polonii i Polaków za granicą; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 75 - Zanik pamięci; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 568; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 "Tak Jest" - piosenki Jacquesa Brela - koncert galowy 33. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej (cz. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 70px 9:25 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 23, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 10:10 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa - odc. 39, teleturniej, Wielka Brytania 2004 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 25, program rozrywkowy, USA 2011 12:10 Paszport do świata mody - odc. 12, reality show, USA 2004 13:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Paszporty do świata mody - odc. 10, reality show, USA 2005 15:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17:05 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 56, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:35 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 57, serial animowany, Francja 1983 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 26, program rozrywkowy, USA 2009 19:00 Paszporty do świata mody - odc. 11, reality show, USA 2005 20:00 Komisarz Rex 4 - odc. 9, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1998 21:00 Włatcy móch 7 - Ani siur siur - odc. 93, Polska 2009 21:30 Włatcy móch 7 - Kurde - odc. 94, Polska 2009 22:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 23:25 Sport przyszłości - film sf, USA 1998 1:20 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 1:50 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show, Polska 2008 2:15 Zakończenie programu 70px 6:20 Disco Bandżo 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Hook 14:55 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 15:25 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 15:55 Bitwy na kółkach 16:55 Benny Hill 18:00 Playlista Tele5 18:05 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 18:35 Straż graniczna Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 19:05 Bitwy na kółkach 20:05 Amores Perros 23:05 Miłosny trójkąt 23:35 Lub czasopisma 23:50 Anarchia 1:40 Nocny patrol 70px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:35 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 11 8:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1453 9:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 347 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 158 10:40 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! Odcinek: 11 11:35 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 12 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 98 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 147 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 187 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 159 15:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 86 15:30 Ewa gotuje 16:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 300 16:35 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! Odcinek: 11 17:25 Linia życia Odcinek: 5 18:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 12 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 164 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1454 21:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 6 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 160 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 188 23:35 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 99 0:10 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 148 0:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 358 1:15 Grunt to rodzinka Odcinek: 3 2:05 Wydarzenia 2:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 99 3:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1454 3:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 188 4:15 NIEnaŻarty 5:10 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 165 70px 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka kobiet - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka kobiet - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka ręczna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Füchse Berlin - Reale Ademar Leon 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka ręczna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Füchse Berlin - Reale Ademar Leon 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Niemcy 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach VolleyBall World Tour w Mysłowicach - 1. mecz półfinałowy 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach VolleyBall World Tour w Mysłowicach - 1. mecz półfinałowy 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Piłka ręczna mężcyzn - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: FC Barcelona - AG Kopenhaga 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężcyzn - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: FC Barcelona - AG Kopenhaga 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach VolleyBall World Tour w Mysłowicach - 4. mecz półfinałowy 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach VolleyBall World Tour w Mysłowicach - 4. mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Atletico Madryt - RK Cimos Koper 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - rewanżowy mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Atletico Madryt - RK Cimos Koper 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off: Stal Mielec - Vive Targi Kielce 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz półfinałowy fazy play-off: Stal Mielec - Vive Targi Kielce 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Hiszpanii - Wyścig w klasie Moto2 0:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Hiszpanii - Wyścig w klasie MotoGP 1:15 Zakończenie programu 70px 08:00 Kultura, Głupcze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Duch z Canterville; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Czesław Wołłejko, Anna Wojciechowska, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jan Ciecierski, Grzegorz Minkiewicz, Witold Dębicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Zbrodnia Lorda Artura Saville'a; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Maria Ciesielska, Ignacy Machowski, Seweryna Broniszówna, Maria Homerska, Janina Jabłonowska, Justyna Kreczmarowa, Aleksandra leszczyńska, Tadeusz Kondrat, Zdzisław Mrożewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Przeraźliwe łoże; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Maria Ciesielska, Aleksandra Karzyńska, Tadeusz Kondrat, Leon Niemczyk, Maciej Maciejewski, Leon Pietraszkiewicz, Czesław Przybyła, Leokadia Pilarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Antena dla prezentera - 01.05.2012 /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Tyle słońca w całym mieście. Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Jaki jestem naprawdę - Daniel Olbrychski; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaret Potem "Piosenki"; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Czy pani mieszka sama; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Godzina z... - Igą Cembrzyńską; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 21. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki Sopot 84. Krystyna Prońko.; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 100 tysięcy dolarów w słońcu (Cent mille dollars au soleil); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1964); reż.:Henri Verneuil; wyk.:Jean-Paul Belmondo, Lino Ventura, Reginald Kernan, Bernard Blier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Dokument społeczny - Getto Gospel; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Radej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Majówka z Almodovarem - Volver (Volver); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Duenas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Francuski numer - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Robert Wichrowski; wyk.:Karolina Gruszka, Jan Frycz, Jakub Tolak, Yaya Samake, Maciej Stuhr, Robert Więckiewicz, Piotr Borowski, Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Bronisław Wrocławski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Kino nocne - Kapitał, czyli jak zrobić pieniądze w Polsce - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Gabriela Kownacka, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tadeusz Huk, Jolanta Piętek, Andrzej Mrowiec, Marek Kondrat, Leonard Pietraszak, Anna Chitro, Jerzy Nowak; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Majówka z Almodovarem - Volver (Volver); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Pedro Almodovar; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Carmen Maura, Lola Duenas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 70px 07:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 01.05.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne 1 Maja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Budowałem miasto; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 2/4 (Bride of War) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 25 (K)latek na sekundę.odc.10 Film kinowy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza "10"; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Wielka Gra - odc.80 ep.714; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych13:10 Flesz historii - odc. 75 - JM; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Paciorki jednego różańca - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halota, Jan Bogdół, Franciszek Pieczka, Róża Rychter, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzień pierwszy - 1 maja 2004; film dokumentalny; reż.:A.Marek Drążewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Pomnik czynu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 3/4 (Bride of War) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Cafe Historia - odc. 8 "Symbole narodowe"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Sonda - Kodeks kosmosu; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Miś - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Koleje losu pewnej fabryki; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Film pierwszomajowy. Impresje z lat 80-tych; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sekretarz; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.05.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Dąbrowszczacy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 W cieniu Śląska; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku